


Caridad

by NaghiTan



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble para el reto de fandom_insano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caridad

**Título. Caridad [X-Men] Remy/Rogue Rating. PG-13 Número de Prompt #2**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo no me pertenecen, son de **Marvel** , prometo devolverlos.

  
  
Miró hacia un estante, y metió las manos a sus bolsillos: quince dolares, ella solo tenía quince dolares para regalarle algo a Remy... y él valía mas que eso, suspiró cansada, un mutante sin dinero era muy irónico, siendo que siempre estaban con el doctor Xavier, no quería robar, eso nunca.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Entornó los ojos cuando Rogue le extendió un sobre y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos de ella temblaban, cogió el sobre y de el sacó tres billetes de cinco dolares, lo que le hizo reír. No dijo nada, porque entendía que ella lo había echo de corazón.  
  
"Si es una forma indirecta de decirme que deje de robar..." le miró divertido "cheri, que las costumbres no se quitan de un día para otro."  
  
"No te puedo dar más" fue sincera.  
  
"Con estar a mi lado es más que suficiente"...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Remy recordaba con nostalgia aquella navidad, esa donde no habían problemas entre ellos, donde Rogue no se sentía traicionada por sus mentiras y le creía sin dudar. 

 

 


End file.
